Fire and Ice
by Trey Racer
Summary: Anna is cold. Hao is hot. Yin and Yang. Opposites that can never get along. How will these two deal with their recently found out arranged marriage? Can they find love in their opposite counterparts? HaoAnna Slight OOC
1. The arrogant one

**Fire and Ice  
**

**Chapter One: The Arrogant One **

Anna Kyouyama walked through the halls of her two-storey villa. Had the director not called her, she would've still be lying on her favorite couch, doing nothing but relax. She had just been picked to play a character in a new show, which would start its filming today.  
She paused, taking a few seconds to check herself in the mirror. Being the star that she was, she needed to be as decent as she always showed.

Not more than two minutes after she stepped out of her limousine and into the recording studios, she had guys looking at her from all directions. She made no notice and continued walking to the set.

Mixed emotions flowed in her as she saw a new person on the set talking to the director. Hao Asakura.

The arrogant model she once worked with would be working with her once more. Oh, joy.

"Miss Kyouyama!" The director greeted, motioning her to move towards him. She did so, without hesitation.  
"Miss Anna, this is Hao…" he gestured towards the handsome male beside him. "I think you two now know each other, since I've seen your endorsements. Lovely."  
_"Yeah, right."_, Anna thought. "Lovely" would have been her last choice as an adjective to describe their pictorial.

"It would be nice to work with you _again_, Anna." Hao smirked, accentuating his handsome features. He held out a hand, which Anna shook hesitantly with a fake smile plastered on her face.  
"Same goes for you, Hao. Hope this project would be as _lovely_ as before."  
"As always, it will be."

"Good, good!" The director exclaimed, not noticing the glare Anna was giving her leading man. "The producers will give you a summary of the story in the next hour, and they will hand out your scripts as well. Shooting begins…" he looked at his watch, "At two in the afternoon. That should give you enough time to memorize enough lines. Now, you two better freshen up, you have an hour of rest, starting now. Be in the conference room in an hour."

Anna headed to her dressing room, which was located beside Hao's. _How very convenient._

She had only begun to sip her cappuccino when she heard a knock on the door.  
"Come in.", she said, thinking it was just a make-up or costume artist.

She felt a nerve twitch when Hao entered. He was the last person she expected.

"Nice dressing room you've got." Hao flashed her a smile, which only annoyed the hell out of her. She stood up and made her way to her bathroom.  
"Excuse me."

"_Really_."  
Hao closed the door behind him, and sat on Anna's sofa. He looked around him—plaques, awards, trophies, and more plaques. On one side of the room stood a clothes' rack around three feet long and appeared to be staggering under the weight of the numerous clothes it carried. Opposite the rack was a dressing table, with a huge mirror, a table with around hundreds of cosmetics on it, and a cellphone. Beside the table stood a shoe rack with around twenty pairs of shoes, another with a dozen sandals, and another with five boots.

"_Wheeew. Anna must be shopping everyday."_ He thought.

Anna retouched her makeup. She could've done it on her dressing table, but Hao was there; she might end up with a blotched face.  
After finishing, she cleared her bathroom table of her makeup and prepared a face for the arrogant one she was about to face.

Hao smirked as Anna got out of her bathroom. He was right in front of her, and he enjoyed the look of momentary shock on her face. "Hao!" she said in annoyance.  
"What's the matter?" he ran a finger from her left temple to her chin. Anna gave a slight blush, but didn't respond. "Get your grubby hands off me, Asakura." She said; a tinge of hate in her tone.

----  
Edited the typos in this chapter. :)


	2. The kiss

**Chapter Two: The kiss **

Anna's face remained blank, save for the slight blush appearing on her cheeks, despite of Hao's efforts to seduce her. She grabbed his wrists and slapped him in the face.

"_I'm no idiot to give in to your stupid jokes._" Anna thought. She just wasn't the type.

Hao knew this, but he also knew for a fact that he had good aim. At one swift move, he grabbed her hands, pinned her against the door, and captured his lips with his. Anna struggled, but couldn't move as Hao pushed his full weight against her, keeping her cornered on her own bathroom door. She kept squirming as the model continued with his game, finding a way to get his tongue in her mouth as she kept it shut, fighting to break free from his grip.

She could feel him smile as he focused his hazel eyes on her onyx ones, which were slowly filling up with anger. A few moments later, Anna found an opportunity to break free as he loosened his grip on her hands, thinking that she would play his little game. Anna broke loose and gave him a slap that was heard throughout the room. He could only smirk.

"You know, you should--" his words were cut off by Anna's angry reply.  
"You bastard!"  
Hao's smirk widened into a smile. "Let me guess…your first off-screen kiss?"

Anna fumed. **_  
_"**Don't worry", Hao said in a playful tone, "That was nothing."  
He walked towards the door and headed outside, waving his hand at Anna.

_"I hate you…you…arrogant jerk." _

--------  
Another short chapter. XD I apologise for my lack of inspiration. The next chapter would be longer than this, I promise.


	3. Obvious Matters

**Chapter Three: Obvious matters **

Anna sank down on the couch Hao previously occupied, her mind now clearing up from the blur it was before. She couldn't do anything but sit as of now. She took a glance at the clock. Nine forty-five. The seventeen year-old stood up and made her way to her dressing table, where she fixed her ruined makeup. _"Damn Hao…damn you…jerk!"_ she cursed.**  
**

Hao sipped his strawberry smoothie as he strolled in the hallway towards his own dressing room. His game with Anna thirty minutes ago didn't go exactly as he planned it—not that he even expected it to work. He loved playing games, especially with Anna. He could still remember their last pictorial, where he attempted to lean in for a kiss, but Anna was holding a tall cup of coffee and she spilled the whole steaming cup's contents all over him. He had to make a quick trip to the clinic to ensure that he would have offspring in the future. After all, the coffee was steaming. That started the whole thing with Anna hating him. Seems that the actress was _crushing_ on the model and liked him, but started to hate every bit of him after what he did.

He slumped into his couch, throwing his empty smoothie cup aside and grabbing his mobile phone.

Anna made her final retouches and sprayed on some perfume from one of the numerous bottles on the table. The scent, as she preferred, had a fruity, flowery scent to it. It was the kind of scent that would make guys want to follow her everywhere. She took one last look at herself in the mirror before leaving the room and heading to the conference room.

"Now that we're all here…" one of the producers paused. He looked at the faces of the people in the room, and gave a sigh of disbelief. "Mister Reynolds, can you please get Mister Asakura?"  
The one whom was called Reynolds quickly stood up and dashed out the room. Silence ensued as everyone waited for Hao to arrive. Anna rolled her eyes. Finally, a creaking door gave noise to the room as Hao entered, wearing shades and his hair in a ponytail. He sat on the seat next to Anna, who fumed silently.

The producer cleared his throat. "Now that we're all here, we'll start." He handed Anna, Hao, and other actors a copy each of the summary of the soap, together with scripts of the promotional video and first three episodes. "Now that you've all obtained copies, the staff and I will explain your roles further. Miss Anna…" he turned to Anna as the others did so. "You'll play the role of Kate, a bedridden heiress." Everyone clapped. Anna snorted silently. "_That was the leading role. Duh."._ She thought, looking at the summary. "And if I'm not mistaken…the one playing…"

"The role of Nicolas, the lead, will be given to Hao." Everyone clapped like they did to Anna. "Nicolas is the doctor who's 7 years older than Kate, and falls for her."

"How tragic." Anna muttered. Hao heard this, and gave her a short glance. Anna ignored him…as she vowed she would. The other producers and story liners droned on about the roles, plot and continued giving roles. It was eleven-thirty when she finally heard one of them say, "Okay, meeting's done. Let's do our best to make this project work!" Sounds of feet leaving the room told he she should go as well, and she made her move to sit up, only to be stopped by one of the staff.

"Miss Anna, there was a change of schedule…and rehearsals for taping start tomorrow, at studio number twelve, five o'clock." She gave him a nod, and left. _That's thirty minutes after my last classes. Damnit._

Hao sipped on his iced tea as he patiently waited for his food. He left immediately after the meeting, hoping to catch an early lunch in his favorite restaurant, in his favorite outdoor spot.

He still donned his shades, but he had his long brown hair laid freely on his shoulders, some strands flowing merrily with the spring breeze. He could hear stifled giggles all around as he slightly slid his shades downwards, checking the cute waitress who served his food.

Anna felt slight relief as she saw her mother's number flash on her phone as it rang.


	4. What the?

**Chapter Four: What the--?  
****  
**"Mom, it's sooo good that you called; It's been hell here since I arrived!"  
"Really? Who's the lucky man that gets to be my daughter's leading man?" she said in a sing-song voice. Anna felt her eye twitch.  
"Hao As--" her flat tone was cut off by her mother's excited reply.  
"Hao Asakura? Oh my…that's good, sweetie."

_Good? Yeah, right, when hell freezes over. _"What is good with that, if I may ask??"  
She only heard a giggle. "What?"  
"Oh, sweetie, things like this aren't discussed on the phone. How about we go out for let's say, lunch today? They say there's a new restaurant down the city. See you there in fifteen minutes."  
"Bu—"

_Click!_

Anna let a swearword slip out her lips as she closed her phone. _What the heck is my mom thinking? I just hope she doesn't start hooking me up with that bastard._


	5. Here, too?

**Chapter Five: No way!**

A scowl turned up in Hao's face as he saw a familiar figure come, donning a black suit and shades. He was surrounded by five men in suits, all standing at a protective stance.

"Fa—father?? What the heck are you doing here?" he dropped his spoon on his plate.

Ammika Kyouyama, Anna's mother, sat patiently at a restaurant in the city, waiting for her daughter to arrive. The conversation she had with Anna had her excited, and knew that the matter couldn't be hidden any longer. She had to tell her.

Hao removed his shades upon the command of his father, and looked at him. "Hey…you haven't--"

"Mind your manners." Mikihisa replied flatly. Hao gave him a pout.

"You're no fun at all, father." He muttered to himself. Mikihisa shot him a stare, but didn't reply. Hao looked away. Mikihisa let out a sigh.

"I'm here…because…I think it's time."

Anna could feel her eye twitch as her mother smiled at her. It wasn't just a smile. Oh, no. It was more of a smirk. Just like Hao's.

"Now." Ammika sipped her iced tea. She gave out a sigh. "Twelve years and here we are. Anna, do you remember what it was like in Izumo?"

"Lots of trees…the house we lived in was very large…a huge expanse of green…Why do you ask just now?"

"Remember any playmates?"

"Play…mates? Where exactly is this going to?"

"You can't be serious." Hao said, on the verge of laughing, his lips curved up in a smirk. "You're saying…that…that the ugly blond girl in my childhood is Anna?" Mikihisa nodded.

"Yes…and did you remember when your grandmother said that she was engaged to Yoh?"

"Yeah, and I cracked up." Hao let out a chuckle. "Grandma sure knew how to joke around."

"She was serious."

His jaw dropped. Mikihisa's face was still blank. Hao spooned a bit of the dessert he had in his plate and ate it. "At least I'm not involved."

"As a matter of fact you are."

Hao's spoon dropped once again and on his face was a look of bewilderment.

"What? I've never heard of such." Anna set her fork down. "It's 2007. Modern age. Why is there such a thing? Aren't fixed weddings obsolete?"

"Because this has been planned…since you two were born. Or so your father said before he died. Frankly, I don't get it that much, on why he wanted you to get married at an early age with that Hao…but…" she chuckled. "I get the giggles whenever I think my little Anna's getting married."

_Damn hell it would be. _Anna looked away. "But…I do have a say in this, right?"

"No way! No, no no no!!!" Hao acted like a child in a tantrum, his lips in a pout. Being the spoiled brat he was, what he wanted was _always_ given to him. Not this time, though.

"You will comply with my orders, Hao." Mikihisa stated sternly.

"Why can't I do something about it? She was Yoh's fiancée first!"

"But Yoh isn't eligible for the throne. And she was engaged to the current Crown Prince; it wasn't specific."

"I don't care."

Mikihisa sighed. This was harder than he thought. He will give it a rest. This time. People were looking, and the discussion seemed to have no direction.

"We shall no longer discuss it here. I'll see you at the palace. Give me a call."


End file.
